


Good morning, partner

by KittenBuns1



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenBuns1/pseuds/KittenBuns1
Summary: Yosuke wakes up after an active night with his boyfriend, Yu.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Good morning, partner

Yosuke Hanamura, the former Inaba Junes kid, woke up early in the morning to the shiny sunrays. The first thing Yosuke noticed was his lack of clothing, aside from his boxers. The second thing he noticed was the memories from the night before. Yosuke had an... active night with his dear partner and boyfriend Yu Narukami in their apartment in central Tokyo. The two of them had decided to attend college together, forcing Yosuke to take his studies seriously if he wanted to attend the same college as Yu. But, thanks to his incredibly smart boyfriend and the help from Yukiko, Naoto, and his parents, Yosuke got accepted into Waseda University with Yu. Since then, they've been living in the same apartment.

Yosuke turned around and saw the calm face of his sleeping boyfriend. His messy silver bangs were covering part of his face, making Yosuke smile. His partner's hair was just so perfect. No, everything about his partner was perfect. His body, his eyes, the way he talked, his leadership, his responsibility, how good he was in bed...

Yosuke got closer to Yu and rested his head in Yu's neck. He wished he could stay like this forever, near his perfect partner, feeling Yu's calm heartbeat as their legs were tangled with each other.

"Yosuke...?" Yu asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, partner."

"We... had a very active night, huh?"

Yosuke smirked. "We sure did. Those cat boxers were extremely sexy, by the way."

"Thank you. Hey, I still have them on. Are you up for Round 2?" Yu asked.

"I'm too tired to move," Yosuke said with a yawn.

"Fine, then let's eat breakfast," Yu said.

"Still too tired to move," Yosuke repeated.

"Yosuke, breakfast or sex, pick one now," Yu demanded sternly.

"Tired..." Yosuke whined.

"Well then, guess I'll have to drag you there," Yu said.

Yu stood up, wearing his pink cat boxers, and put his also pink slippers in his shoes. He then turned to Yosuke and picked him up bridal-style, prompting Yosuke's face to turn red and for him to make embarrassing noises. Yu ignored Yosuke's whines and took him to the kitchen, throwing him into the large white couch. Yu loved to see Yosuke flustered since it just made his partner more adorable.

"Sheesh, partner, it's too early for that," Yosuke pouted, his face still red.

"Fine, I'll make it up to you. I'll make pancakes," Yu said.

Yosuke's eyes beamed at the sound of his favorite breakfast. Well, every breakfast was his favorite when Yu cooked it.

"And hey, maybe we can have Round 2 after breakfast," Yosuke replied.

"Good," Yu said, grabbing the cooking utensils.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first work. It's probably very shitty. Feedback would be very appreciated.


End file.
